


I Pick a Fight With Two Upstanding Lumberjacks

by Cassandra_Strom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Temporary Amnesia, everyone is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Strom/pseuds/Cassandra_Strom
Summary: In Son of Neptune Percy was running around for eight months with no memory.It was also mentioned that he stole cars.What if Percy just happened to steal the wrong 1967 Impala?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	I Pick a Fight With Two Upstanding Lumberjacks

Percy was lost. One of the few things Lupa had distinctly warned him against was heading toward Mount Tam, but it was the biggest landmark in sight so he tried to keep it in sight as he went around it. Following his internal rader from the Wolf House in what was apparently Jack London State park, according to the signs, was not easy. Percy somehow had gone around where he had wanted to go. He had headed down to Mount Tam, but gave it a wide berth, crossed the Golden Gate Bridge. When he had crossed the San Francisco Bay because he needed to fight a Sea Serpent, Percy went further down than he needed to and ended up in San Lorenzo. From there, Percy knew he needed to head up, toward Berkeley, so he had been sticking to the outskirts of Anthony Chabot State Park because the campsites had clean water and left over food sometimes. 

Percy knew he was close to where he needed to be maybe three days away, but he also knew that he was in trouble when two crazy lady monsters started following him. Percy knew he was in even more trouble when he stole a police car to run the monsters over then crashed it, causing the officers to chase after him. Which was extremely weird to Percy because in all of the other state parks he had camped out in during his trip from the Wolf House, there normally wasn’t that many police present.

The last thing Percy knew was that he needed somewhere to hide, and the long car with a blanket in the backseat looked like the perfect place. Percy pulled out a slim jim he had used on the cop car out of where it had been nestled next to his panda PillowpetTM and quickly opened the door and ducked down in the backseat. Percy could hear the sirens tearing past where he was hiding in the car, searching for a delinquent boy with a backpack on foot probably. Looking around the car, Percy groaned, it was probably his best option to drive this car into some town then keep following the radar Lupa had taught him to listen to. Keeping this in mind, Percy scowled, he really didn’t like taking cars, but this was an emergency. He just hoped he wouldn’t crash this one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do Wendigos keep appearing on this side of the country? They normally pop up on the East Coast.” Dean complained as he dusted off the nastiness that had been in the Wendigos nest, “I mean they’re not the hardest thing to gank, but still!”

Sam scoffed, shifting his hold on the bag that contained their fire starting equipment, “C’mon Dean, that one makes two Wendigos on this side of the country in what seven years? We’ve had weirder, remember that Lamia in Wisconsin?”

Dean didn’t answer and Sam nearly ran into him as he looked around at what he was staring at. It was clear to Sam that Dean was extremely angry, it was easy to tell from the heavy breathing, but it took him a second longer to find out why. When it clicked Sam swore loudly.

“Someone took Baby!” Dean said quietly gritting his teeth, filled with rage then yelled, “THEY TOOK MY CAR!”

Sam looked around anxiously to see if anyone had heard Dean, “I know! I know! But we should be more concerned about what happens when they open the trunk.”

“I don’t care what happens when they open the trunk! I’ll kill them!” Dean huffed his rage still present, but more manageable now that he had noticed how anxious his outburst had made Sam.

“Hang on,” Sam said, pulling out his phone, “I can track a lot of our phones that are in the trunk, we just have to get out of the park and to somewhere with service. We’ll find your car Dean.”

Dean huffed, “It’s not just a car! It’s Baby.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, but the two brothers began the walk to the visitor’s center where they would definitely get enough service to track Baby.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy stopped the car in a parking lot of a strip mall next to a McDonalds. He wasn’t going to go much further with this car. He didn’t want to wreck it. Percy was going to keep going to head further into town and find somewhere to camp out, when his stomach rumbled and he noticed a ten dollar bill in the cup holder. Percy considered his options then sighed, he had already taken the car, what was ten dollars going to hurt? Besides when was the last time he had gotten a semi-decent meal? McDonalds always made him think of emo things for some reason, he could never figure out why.

Percy stepped into McDonalds, went to the counter, and bought as much food as he could for ten dollars and because this was McDonalds, it was a decent amount. When he was ordering, Percy wondered if he should save some money for later, but he was pretty sure he was close enough to where he needed to be that more food now was better. Especially since Percy had noticed that he ate a lot more than normal people, must have something to do with the fact that Lupa’s wolves and the crazy ladies’s claws and teeth broke when they tried to break Percy’s skin.

When Percy got his food, he left and sat next to a bench that was in front of a space in between the back of the McDonalds and the strip mall. Percy had wanted to eat in the McDonalds but he looked like a hobo and didn’t want to draw any attention to himself on the off chance that the police were still looking for him. Percy was just finishing his last fry when he heard a clicking noise from behind him.

“You stole my car.” 

If was not a demigod that had trained with Lupa he would be terrified. The guy was buff, very angry, a good four inches taller than him, older, had questionable stains covering his clothing, and most concerning, a gun trained on him. Because Percy has never censored himself in what he remembers of his life he answers the angry dude.

“I borrowed it. I needed to get away from the cops and the crazy ladies tailing me,” Percy said raising his hands in surrender, “Look it’s fine. I was just going to leave it here and keep walking. Honestly I am surprised I didn’t wreck it.”

The man’s voice got lower with anger, which was impressive because his voice was already deeper than most gods Percy had encountered. Wait, Percy had met other gods? Where had that thought come from?

Ignoring Percy’s internal panic the man spoke, “You were going to crash Baby?!”

“I wasn’t planning on it!”

“Dean!” Another man in the same type of flannel approached from the front and addressed the guy holding a gun to Percy’s head, who was apparently Dean, “He’s just a kid.”

“Yeah! A kid who stole my car!”

The man who was even taller than Dean tilted his head condescendingly and gave Dean a look, “Dean.”

Dean huffed and moved his gun from where it was trained at Percy’s head, “Fine.”

The taller guy was about to ask a question when the smiley weird lady, Beano, Percy thought, popped up behind Dean. 

“Hello!” Both Dean and the taller dude jumped, Dean aimed his gun at her and she frowned, “Oh, that’s not very nice. Those don’t really do much but those, but they do hurt. If you give us Perseus Jackson, I’ll give you a Cheese ‘n’ Wiener.”

Dean and the tall guy looked between Beano and Percy, who was incredibly tense and was reaching for pen. Then looked at the taller guy who was shaking his head subtly.

“That does sound tempting.” Dean smirked then shrugged, “But I have a counter offer.”

As Dean pulled the trigger, Percy noticed the cranky monster lady sneaking up behind the taller man. Percy jumped up on the bench, used the taller guy's shoulders as a springboard to vault behind the cranky lady, uncapping Riptide at the same time. As Percy landed he slashed the monster and watched her dissolve into dust. Then he turned to Beano, who had stumbled back from the bullet, took a few steps forward and cut her down too.

The taller guy looked at Percy then at the two piles of dust, “What the hell was that?!”

Percy chuckled wryly while eyeing the monster piles slowly reforming, “Long story, but I need to go.”

Percy started to run, but Dean caught him by the collar, “Nope. I want an explanation of why she didn’t die when I shot her.”

Percy eyed the piles of dust solidifying into monsters, “They’re reforming! I really have to go.”

Dean glared at the piles of dust then kicked out at them, dispersing the dust clouds, buying them a bit of time, “Sammy, get the kid in the car now.”

Sammy grabbed Percy’s arm and manhandled into the car. Dean started up the car and ran through a cloud of dust that was the cranky lady, dispersing her again. They sped away as they heard police sirens, probably responding to the gunshots. If Percy was lucky he was going to be on the news as a kidnapped child or something. If he wasn’t he was going to be on the news for picking a fight with two upstanding lumberjacks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam turned around and stared at the kid, Perseus. He didn’t look dangerous, but he was able to kill those two ladies with snake hair and tusks without hesitation. Sam noticed that he was drumming something out on his leg and glancing around the Impala.

“So Perseus,” Sam ventured hesitantly before Dean interrupted.

“What kind of name is Perseus?”

Sam smacked Dean’s arm.

The kid shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t remember, but the only ones who call me Perseus are the monsters that try to kill me. Call me Percy.”

Sam frowned at the ‘I don’t remember’ bit, but continued with his original question, “Who were they? Why were they trying to kill you? Where are you from? And where did you get the sword?”

Percy shrugged, “I don’t know. The badge on the smiley one said ‘Beano’. I think they want to eat me. I don’t know where I’m from, and I’ve had the sword as long as I can remember.”

“Sammy, he’s from New York, you can tell from the accent,” Dean said from behind the wheel, not noticing Percy muttering, “I don’t have an accent.” before asking, “Why didn’t she die when I shot her?”

“Because normal bullets can’t kill monsters, only weapons made from Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold can.” Percy explained, “At least that's what I was told. I don’t remember much else.”

“Well, I have ganked a bunch of monsters before with normal bullets. So are these ladies just targeting you or have they eaten anyone else? And what is up with their hair? That was nasty.”

Percy blinked in surprise, “You could see that she had snakes for hair?”

Sam nodded, “It’s not like it’s hard to miss.”

Percy gaped at them, “Normally mortals can’t see through the magic that hides the Roman monsters from them. Apparently it’s called the mist.”

Dean smirked, “Well, normal, that is something me and Sam here have never known.”

Sam made a time out motion with his hands, “Did you say Roman monster? Those two must have been the Gorgons, Stheno and Euryle. Have you seen Medusa anywhere?”

“Oh, those two keep saying that I killed her a while back. Other than that I was told was that my dad’s Neptune and because of that all of the old monsters want to eat me or whatever.” Percy said scowling, “I never met the guy and I have to survive being eaten because of him.”

Dean frowned at Percy, “Do you mean like Neptune from Spongebob or something, with a tail? Do you ever have the urge to eat people? Because all pagan gods we’ve met like much on people.”

Percy winced, “I have a lot of problems, but thankfully cannibalistic urges are not one of them. And about Neptune, don’t think that’s right, but I’ve never met the guy before.”

Dean snickered as Sam thought for a second and circled back to a question that he had a little while ago, “What did you mean by you don’t remember what kind of name Perseus is?”

Percy grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, “I can only remember bits and pieces of my life. The only one who’s helped try and figure out my life before sent me all the way down here. I think I’m supposed to get somewhere in Berkeley and then I’ll get my memories back.”

“So play your part and you’ll get to live in peace?” Dean asked and Sam could tell that he was relating heavily.

“Unfortunately, I think that’s what I have to do.” Percy admitted, “I can almost remember one person and I really want to see them again. I think I might see them if I can get where I’m supposed to go.” 

Dean tapped his hands on the wheel. Sam could tell he wanted to help, but he was slightly hesitant because Percy had stolen the Impala. Sam also wanted to help Percy because he reminded him of himself. A teenager that only wanted a normal life, but was pushed into something much more difficult because of who his dad was.

“Look kid.” Dean said slowly as Percy’s head snapped up to look at him, “We can take you to Berkeley and leave you with a phone number if you ever encounter something that’s a little too weird to be Roman.”

Percy frowned, “Too weird to be Roman? Like what?”

“Like Native American curses or Judo-Christian demons.” Sam offered as an explanation, “We even have a friend who is an angel who might be able to help with your memory problem.”

Percy was gaping at the two brothers again, “Are you kidding me?

“I wish we were.” Dean chuckled at, “It would make our life easier.”

Percy seemed to be weighing his options, “I am going to pass on the angel because I don’t think he would like a demigod from the Roman pantheon, but a lift to Berkeley sounds great.” 

“If you want you can take a nap.” Sam offered, “It’s going to take us about thirty minutes plus traffic to get there and you look awful.”

Percy smirked, “Yeah, comes with traveling through the wilderness for the last couple of months.”

Sam winced, but Percy didn’t seem to pay any attention as he pulled out a, was that a PillowPetTM? And passed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Winchesters let Percy out on the outskirts of Berkeley with a phone number to call them. As they watched Percy disappear into the buildings they also thought they heard a call of someone offering a Cheese ‘n’ Wiener. Now Sam is going to have to stop Dean from getting them at the next Bargain Mart they stop by.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were gathered around a crime scene in a small European town that they had thought was because of monsters, but it was no monster that they had ever seen before who died with wings burned into the ground around them. Percy had been helping Coach Hedge tie up the Argo II and was a little late to the crime scene. The minute Percy saw the crime scene he blanched. 

Annabeth tilted her head at Percy, “Do you know what this is?”

“I have a good guess, and I will explain later.” Percy said trying to get the rest of the seven away from the crime scene, “Like much later, when we’re back in the States because I don’t think I can explain this one without help.”

Everyone looked at Percy oddly.

He shrugged helplessly, “Look, I had no memory for eight months and was roaming around California. I met some interesting people. Trust it’s for the best if we just wait until this thing is over to explain it.”

Percy had no desire to cause everyone else an existential crisis like he had had.

“What can you tell us right now?” Annabeth asked as she allowed Percy to gently pull her away from the crime scene.

“I stole the wrong car from two lumberjacks.”


End file.
